Old Enough To Know Better
by AMKelley
Summary: S01e09 (Hatless)- It isn't Winona that comes and collects Raylan after getting his ass kicked at the bar, but Tim.


**Warning(s):** _**AU, PWP, sexual content, oral sex, minor injuries**_

* * *

Tim couldn't help but shake his head at the sight of Raylan wallowing on the ground in the back alley of a bar. Raylan had called him fifteen minutes ago mumbling incoherently about what happened and where he was. Tim's surprised he could get one word out of Raylan that wasn't slurred long enough to piece together which bar he was at. He came over and crouched down next to his colleague who was currently in a groaning, bloodied heap.

"What in fresh hell happened?" Tim asked with a heavy sigh.

Raylan rolled over slightly to look up at him, offering a shy smile as he revealed the damage to Tim. Tim's face immediately dropped and he let out a scoff as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Jesus Christ Raylan," Tim scolded with a hint of worry as he took in the sight of Raylan's busted lip and bloody brow. "Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?"

"Ain't you supposed to be workin'?" Raylan shot back as Tim helped to steady him into a sitting position.

"I had the day off," Tim dismissed, giving Raylan's face a once over.

"And you're spendin' it coming to my rescue?" Raylan inquired, and there was a hint of mischief that didn't bode well with Tim. "I'm flattered."

"Don't go getting any ideas. I had nothing better to do," Tim defended, trying to sound casual. He regarded Raylan with a pitiful gaze. "I'm guessing the same could be said about you. What'd you do this time to get your ass handed to you?"

"Nothing. Just me and my big mouth," Raylan groaned.

"Aren't you a little old to be getting into fist fights?" Tim teased.

"I ain't _that_ old," Raylan complained.

"Old enough to know better, I'm sure," Tim remarked.

He shuffled in closer to Raylan as the man grumbled something under his breath. Tim grabbed Raylan's arm and draped it over his shoulders, wrapping an arm around the cowboy's waist to further support him. He braced himself against Raylan and hoisted his colleague up until he was on his feet again. Raylan wobbled slightly and clutched onto Tim as if he was afraid of falling down.

"I'll take you back to your place and get you cleaned up," Tim vowed.

Raylan couldn't protest even if he wanted to as Tim dragged him back to his car and loaded him into the passenger side.

Once they got back to Raylan's hotel room, Tim sat the man down on the bed and wandered off to the bathroom to fetch a washcloth and some peroxide. When he came back he saw Raylan struggling to get his shirt off and rushed to his aid to help him. Tim swatted Raylan's hands away and pulled the garment over his head. It was only then that Tim realized Raylan didn't have his hat which was troubling in itself, but Tim refrained from asking about it.

Tim also realized just how built Raylan was. He'd never seen the man with his shirt off before, but Tim always suspected the older man took care of himself considering his profession. Tim didn't notice how long he had been staring at Raylan's body until he was taken from his musings by a cough, shortly followed by a pained hiss. Raylan doubled over a little and clutched at his abdomen, prompting Tim to kneel on the ground in front of Raylan so he could clean the blood off his face from a better angle.

"How ya holding up?" Tim asked, making conversation as he swabbed at the slowly drying blood.

"Considering I got my ass kicked?"

Tim hummed with a nod.

"Nothin' _feels_ broken," Raylan offered, huffing out a small laugh that made him wince. "How 'bout my face? Will I still be breakin' hearts when all of this is over?"

"You break enough hearts as it is just by raising your gun," Tim commented with dry humor as he cleared away the blood from Raylan's brow. "An EMT would probably say you need a couple stitches for this brow and some painkillers, but a shot of Bourbon and some peroxide would be just as well."

As soon as most of the blood was wiped away, Tim picked up the bottle of peroxide and soaked a dry corner of the rag with it. Raylan leaned over towards the nightstand, with some difficulty mind you, and grabbed the half empty bottle of alcohol. He took a long pull from it and watched Tim prepare the disinfectant with a sour wince on his face that was from a combination of bitter alcohol and the thought of how much this was going to sting.

Tim sat the bottle of peroxide down beside him and reached the cloth up towards Raylan's face. He used his other hand to smooth his hair out of the way so he could properly clean the cut. Raylan sat there patiently, hissing every time Tim dabbed his brow with peroxide. When Tim pressed particularly firm against his cut, Raylan's hand shot up and he grabbed Tim's wrist out of reflex and groaned in displeasure.

"Christ, that burns!" Raylan hissed, keeping Tim's hand at bay.

"What did you expect?" Tim barked out with an amused huff.

"Don't gotta press so hard," Raylan protested, relinquishing his grasp on Tim's wrist.

"Just making sure it doesn't get infected," Tim assured, going back to what he was doing before he got interrupted. "Quit being such a baby."

Raylan didn't make another peep as he let Tim do his thing in silence. Tim was so concentrated on the task at hand that he barely noticed it when his other arm got tired and dropped down to brace against Raylan's thigh for balance. Raylan was still pretty sloshed from earlier, but he was made hyper aware of the placement of Tim's hand.

It was high on Raylan's thigh, inching on the border of casual and intimate as Tim's palm flexed slightly. Tim didn't notice Raylan gawking at him since he was so concerned with helping him, but Raylan couldn't help but acknowledge the man's good looks and current posture of being on his knees between Raylan's legs. On a whim, Raylan reached out and cupped Tim's chin. Tim froze and stared at Raylan expectantly as his hand faltered.

"You're really handsome," Raylan commented out loud despite his better judgement.

"Wow, you really must have gotten hit pretty hard," Tim tried to play off with a nervous chuckle at that remark.

"Well, I was bashed over the head with a two by four, but that's besides the point," Raylan assured, regarding the baffled expression on his colleague's face. "I can't help it if your eyes are pretty and blue or the fact that your lips look like they could suck the chrome off a truck hitch."

"You're definitely drunk. Or you're suffering from massive brain damage," Tim deadpanned with a telltale blush creeping on his cheeks as he tried to brush off the giddy feeling bubbling in his stomach. "I honestly can't tell which."

"That don't make it not true. _A drunk mind speaks a sober heart_ ," Raylan recited. "Ain't that what they say?"

"Now who the hell says that?" Tim asked unconvinced, but still remaining perfectly still as Raylan ran his knuckles down the side of his face.

"I'm sure somebody does," Raylan offered lamely.

Tim sighed through his nose and pursed his lips together, looking almost disappointed as he took on sole responsibility for how this was going to play out. He reached up and grabbed Raylan's hand, regretting the loss of contact as he looked up into his colleague's glazed eyes.

"Look, I'm gonna pretend that I didn't just hear you make a lewd remark about my lips," Tim began to say as he attempted to get ahold of the situation.

"Can you really blame me? I mean, you're on your _knees_ ," Raylan pointed out much to Tim's chagrin. Tim still hadn't moved from his place. His other hand was still resting on Raylan's thigh, as well. "It's hard not to think of you doing _things_ with your mouth while you're down there."

"Okay, I think you've had enough to drink," Tim announced, standing up to pluck the bottle out of Raylan's hand and set it on the nightstand.

"If I've offended you, I'm sorry," Raylan apologized quickly, grabbing Tim by the wrist as he went to pick up the cloth and peroxide. "It was a compliment. Well, _mostly_."

"No, Raylan, I'm not offended," Tim assured in a flat tone. He pulled his hand away from his colleague and walked off towards the bathroom muttering under his breath. "Just wish you were sober enough to mean it."

Tim threw the cloth in the sink and filled the basin up with water to let the bloody rag soak and put the peroxide in a small cabinet. He looked at himself in the mirror for a brief moment, noticing just how pink he was in the face and sighed. When he pressed a hand to his cheek it felt like he had a fever. Tim took a moment to splash some water on his face before he rejoined Raylan once again.

"I think what you need is a nap to sleep off this buzz of yours. Give me a call when you're sober so I can swing by and give you some painkillers," Tim explained as he busied himself with taking Raylan's shoes off. "You might not be feeling the beating you took now, but you will later. Trust me."

"You're too kind to me," Raylan murmured, humming with amusement as he watched Tim struggle to pull off one of his shoes.

"I'm just a modern day Mother Teresa," Tim scoffed as he finally wiggle the boot free from Raylan's foot.

"I wouldn't go that far," Raylan snarked, getting an annoyed look from Tim. Raylan's expression softened a little and he cupped the side of Tim's face affectionately. " _Thank you_."

"Sure, sure," Tim grumbled dismissively as he shrugged out of Raylan's touch.

Tim finished taking Raylan's shoes off and tossed them aside. He had half a mind to pull off Raylan's pants as well to make him more comfortable, but thought better of it. He didn't to need torture himself any longer and he wasn't about to strain his back trying to deal with Raylan's dead weight. He already had his shirt off, so he was comfortable enough.

He can just picture the bruises that are bound to blossom across Raylan's gorgeous body within the next few days and that made Tim incredibly hot. He didn't know what it was about bruises that appealed to him so much. Maybe Tim just liked the idea of Raylan fighting, asserting his dominance as an alpha male, as barbaric as that sounds. Even Tim was guilty of his most basic human desires.

Tim was still thinking about Raylan's comment he made about his lips. He excused himself for a moment to fetch Raylan a cup of water to leave beside the bed for when he woke up. Tim stood by the sink for a moment and just stared at his reflection in the mirror for a good minute. He took in the sight of himself, thankful that his cheeks were considerably less pink now, and studied his features with a scrutinizing gaze.

He was never one to look at himself in the mirror extensively, seeing as how he wasn't a particularly vain man, but Tim humored himself for a brief spell. He stared at his lips, running his tongue over them slowly and pondered what Raylan saw that he was missing. They were just his lips. Sure, they were a little more _full_ than the average man's, but that never warranted lewd compliments from people. Drunk or sober.

Still, it had peaked Tim's curiosity.

Once Tim was done with what he was doing, he grabbed the cup of water for Raylan and set it down on the edge of the nightstand closet to the bed. Raylan was still clutching at his ribs slightly, hunched over as if he was waiting for Tim guide him. Tim cleared his throat to get Raylan's attention and motioned for him to lay down. Tim helped to ease him down gently when he groaned and bit his lip as Raylan stretched out against the mattress.

The younger man was about to pull the covers up over Raylan, but he hesitated. Raylan was blissfully oblivious to Tim's lingering gaze, even as Tim took a seat on the side of Raylan's bed next to him. Raylan rubbed at his eyes, inhaling deeply before draping his hands over his chest. His eyes peered open, surprised to be met with Tim's gaze already staring back at him.

"About what you said earlier… What did you mean?" Tim pressed, cheeks burning as his control slipped away from him and curiosity got the better of him.

"Hmm?" Raylan inquired, squinting.

"What kinda things were you referring to about my mouth?" Tim implored slowly, feeling the sensation of heat creeping up his neck.

"I thought you said you were gonna pretend like I didn't say nothin'," Raylan challenged, sounding arrogant as he often did when he was particularly smug.

"Color me _intrigued_."

"Intrigued or interested?" Raylan jabbed, grinning big enough to reveal teeth.

"Shut up and answer my damn question before I put a bullet in you," Tim threatened tiredly, glaring at Raylan's dumb smirking face.

"What do you want me to say?" Raylan chuckled, sitting up on his elbows with some difficulty in order to get face to face with Tim. "That I'm dying to know what you'd look like with your lips stretched around my cock. Or that I wanna see how much you can take before you start chokin'."

"Sounds like you've given it some thought," Tim surmised with a hint of accusation coating his words.

"Maybe I have," Raylan teased.

Tim's face was burning again at the thought of Raylan just casually fantasizing about him. All those times he's caught the older man peering over towards his desk from under the brim of his hat… Had he been thinking dirty things about him then? _Christ. Good luck trying not to think of that the next time you're in the same vicinity as him_ , Tim berated internally. He hadn't realized how quiet he'd gone until Raylan spoke up again.

"Whaddaya think of that?" Raylan pressed, interested to hear what Tim would say.

Raylan was flashing his bedroom eyes at him now, kind of like puppy eyes when you'd beg for something as a child, but with more intent. Tim was taken aback by Raylan's forwardness in the current situation, but it made sense. They were off the clock in the privacy of Raylan's room and the older man already had liquid courage coursing through his body. Raylan was a bold man, but liquor made him recklessly honest.

"I think you're a pervy, old man," Tim said coyly, dropping his voice to a more sultry tone.

"I ain't that old," Raylan reiterated, stretching out a little as if to showcase his body as further incentive.

"Old enough to know better," Tim flirted, mirroring what he said earlier.

On a whim, Tim reached out and laid a hand against Raylan's undulating chest, slowly caressing his way down towards the waistline of his jeans. He didn't know what he was doing, honestly. It's true, he had a sort of _fondness_ of Raylan, but Tim's sure he has that effect on most people. Tim's just ashamed to admit he also falls under that category.

He shouldn't even be considering doing this right now. Raylan and him work together on a daily basis, not to mention Raylan's drunk right now and probably suffering a concussion. Maybe even broken ribs. But the way Raylan offered up his body, leaving himself open so Tim could touch him freely, was too enticing to pass up. Especially when Tim spared a glance downwards and was met with a satisfying sight.

"Would you look at that?" Tim pointed out when he noticed the telltale bulge in the front of Raylan's jeans. Tim dropped a hand down and cupped it teasingly. "What's to be done about this, then?"

"You tell me. You're the boss," Raylan stated, pressing into the contact.

"Oh, I'm the boss, huh?" Tim insinuated in an amused matter-of-fact tone.

Tim undid the front of Raylan's jeans, admiring the way his hips creased inwards in a perfect "V" shape. Tim's hand left briefly so he could climb on top of the bed and slide himself in between Raylan's legs so that his face was nestled in close to the other man's groin. He stared up at Raylan from under his lashes as he shimmied Raylan's pants and underwear down just enough to expose the awaiting arousal.

"Funny how people always say that when you've got them by the balls. Never knew it could be taken so literally," Tim spoke as he curled a hand around Raylan's length and gave it a nice squeeze.

"You can be anythin' you want so long as you keep touchin' me," Raylan proclaimed, flushed and aroused beyond belief.

Raylan was still perched up on his elbows and actively watching as Tim stroked him in long, fluid motions. Tim was taking his time, twisting his fist, and squeezing out every drop of precome whenever his cock throbbed. He never knew Tim was capable of being in such a compromising position, but damn did it suit him. The young man stared up at him with those blue eyes of his and smirked as he drew sounds out of Raylan. Raylan was helpless as he raised his hips into the vice-like grip of Tim's fist.

"You really want it don't you?" Tim asked, sounding almost skeptical yet proud at the same time at Raylan's reaction.

"You think I'd be lettin' you touch me like this if I didn't?" Raylan posed, panting slightly when he felt Tim pick up the pace a little.

"Honestly, it's hard to tell what's going through your head half the time," Tim snarked, huffing out a soft chuckle that fanned intimately over Raylan's hot, aroused flesh.

"You know exactly what's goin' through my head right now," Raylan reminded, sighing softly as Tim continued to stroke him.

"I'm supposing you wanna know how good my mouth feels," Tim teased, poising the head of Raylan's cock at his mouth.

The tip brushed gently against Tim's lips, giving Tim the opportunity to stick his tongue out and collect the generous amount of precome that had collected there. Raylan's breath hitched, hips jerking instinctively when Tim sucked at the tip. His hand was still stroking the base of Raylan's cock, the other one braced against Raylan's thigh for support, as he continued to suck lovingly at the hard flesh until he was finally bold enough to take more.

Little by little, Tim was working his way down the length of Raylan's cock, his hand slipping away every time he got further down, until he hit his limit. Tim's body gave an involuntary lurch as Raylan's cock hit the back of his throat and made him gag. Tim's eyes squeezed shut, trying to concentrate on multi-tasking, before he pulled off gasping for air. He can only assume Raylan's pleased based on the reaction he gets.

Raylan huffed out a surprised gasp followed by a short chuckle as he reached down to thread a hand through Tim's hair. This prompted Tim to gaze up at Raylan with a hooded expression as he slowly worked his mouth down over the man's cock. Raylan whined at the sight of Tim's mouth widening to accommodate him, enjoying the way his lips curled around his girth. Tim moaned low in his throat, taking more and more as he choked a little.

His eyes were watering by the time he got relatively close to taking all of Raylan in his mouth and he never once broke eye contact even as his body convulsed and begged for air. Raylan pulled on Tim's hair to raise him up by just a fraction, permitting the young man to breathe. Tim was breathing through his nose, trying to get a sufficient amount of oxygen as he continued to suck and swirl his tongue all over Raylan's cock.

"God damn," Raylan swore, fisting Tim's hair tenderly.

The hand that had been around the base of Raylan's cock and the one gently squeezing at his thigh disappeared as Tim adjusted himself so he could reach down and undo his pants, all while Raylan helped move him up and down his length. Tim shoved his pants and underwear out of the way just enough so he could use a free hand to wrap it around his own hard on. Tim hummed with relief, giving himself the attention he desperately craved as he went back to the task at hand.

He laid his other hand back down on Raylan's thigh, opting to take as much of his colleague as he could. Tim got about as far as he did before, seeing as how his mouth wasn't big enough to deepthroat Raylan, but it was enough. The majority of it was still in his mouth and as he worked past his gag reflex, Tim was able to start bobbing his head more vigorously and in time with his stroking.

Tim was certainly a sight to behold. He had gotten his knees under him to keep his hips poised in the air so he had better access to his own arousal and his pants had creeped down a little. The top of his ass was peeking past his waistline, giving Raylan a glimpse of the smooth, pale skin that never saw the light of day. His hair was disheveled, courtesy of Raylan's groping hand, and his lips were pink and shiny from excessive use and saliva that had seeped out of his mouth. His eyelashes were damp from taking too much all at once and his cheeks were positively radiant from how flushed they were.

Never in a million years did Raylan ever think he'd see _the_ Tim Gutterson in such a debauched state, and he barely had to do anything. He didn't have to bullshit the kid or woo him with romantic gestures, not that Raylan was opposed to doing things the old-fashioned way. He enjoyed a good chase every once in awhile, but Tim was different. He could tell Tim was the type of guy who wanted to hear things as they are without embellishment.

At least, that's what Raylan told himself as Tim was doing his damndest to get him off. At some point Tim had closed his eyes as he set out to focus better. He was humping himself backwards, swaying his hips as if he was expecting someone to come up behind him. Tim's hips jerked, letting his cock glide in his hand smoothly as he kept up his rhythm. He would whine every so often when his wrist twisted just slightly a certain way that got him leaking and throbbing.

Raylan felt a little guilty that Tim was doing all the work. Tim was not only doing his best, which was phenomenal on its own, but he was also paying attention to Raylan's reactions as well as pleasuring himself at the same time. But Raylan had to be an idiot and start a fight. If he wasn't hurting so bad you could bet your ass he'd be all over Tim. But that would have to be for another time, so long as Tim was up for it.

Suddenly, the suction of Tim's mouth was replaced by his hand that stroked firmly. Raylan gazed down the length of his body and gave Tim an imploring look. Tim simply smirked back at him, looking all sorts of mischievous when Raylan's hips twitched upwards for _more_.

"Is that about what you were expecting?" Tim inquired, voice hoarse as he softly heaved.

"It's fuckin' amazin'," Raylan panted, feeling thoroughly worked as his heart attempted to slow down.

"You think that's good, you ain't seen nothin' yet," Tim informed, grinning in an almost sinister way as his eyes twinkled in the low light of the room.

Raylan was about to say something but Tim was already on him again and it left him at a loss for words. Tim was still stroking himself, slower but firmer as he flattened his tongue rigidly against the underside of Raylan's cock. Raylan cursed under his breath when Tim tightened his lips around him, groaning at how aroused and sensitive it left him. Raylan's chest was dipping shallowly with each ragged breath he took and he bit his lip.

Eventually, Tim's eyes fluttered back up towards Raylan, holding his gaze as he opened his mouth wider and dove down as far as he could go once again. It was an agonizingly slow descent, and it left Raylan writhing, but this time Tim was able to get down further to the point where the tip of his nose was brushing against Raylan's groin. Raylan hit the back of his throat and Tim choked, convulsing slightly as his eyes began to sting with tears.

A string of drool seeped out of Tim's mouth obscenely, coming to pool at the base of Raylan's cock, and Tim held his position nestled fully in Raylan's lap. Instinctively, Raylan extended a hand down and planted it firmly in Tim's hair again to keep him in place. Tim's blue eyes were brimming with tears, a sight that could make the weakest man come in his pants, but Tim didn't attempt to pull off even as he struggled to breath through his nose.

Raylan eased up after a few more seconds, pulling Tim off of him by his hair to let Tim gasp for much needed air. Each inhale was wet and damp sounding and each exhale was accompanied by cough and a grunt that made Tim sound almost animalistic. But once Tim was good to go he was working his way down Raylan's cock again and this time he was going down all the way every time.

It took Raylan by surprise, so much so that he accidentally bucked up into Tim's mouth out of reflex. But Tim just rolled with the punches and concentrated on his pace. Raylan's hand still rested in the other man's hair, bobbing up and down with the motion of Tim's head, and held on as his colleague choked himself on Raylan's manhood. All the while Raylan could see Tim's arm jerking his cock vigorously as his motions sped up.

By this point, it felt as if Raylan was fucking Tim's throat, rubbing it raw no doubt, and it was about the greatest thing he's felt in Lord knows how long. That being said, Raylan didn't know how long he'd be able to last if Tim kept this up. The sounds that were coming from Tim's mouth, the moaning as he stroked himself to completion as well as the slick squelching of his cock fucking Tim's mouth, was enough to make him finish right then and there.

His head was spinning as he climaxed inside Tim's mouth from a combination of alcohol, euphoria, and getting the seven bells knocked out of him, and damn did it ever feel like the best orgasm he's ever had. He burrowed his body far into the mattress and moaned loudly towards the ceiling as his cock jerked and spasmed in Tim's throat. He let go of Tim's hair and fell back against his bed, going boneless as his heart tried to slow down with the rest of him.

Once things settled down some, Tim gave Raylan's cock a few more lingering licks that made the older man hum merrily. By the time Tim crawled his way up next to Raylan he had already managed to put himself and Raylan away, but left his pants undone. Tim laid a hand on Raylan's chest and twirled his fingers around in the older man's chest hair. His other hand kept his head propped up as he stared down dreamily at Raylan's flushed and lax face.

"That satisfy your curiosity?" Tim asked with a vaguely bored, yet smug inflection.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Raylan implored skeptical, head reeling from exhaustion and the dizzying remnants of alcohol still in his system.

"You learn all sorts of stuff in the army," Tim alluded with that sardonic air of his he paraded around. "Most are meant to save your life or take one. Often times there are less practical skills one can seek out."

"You're full of shit," Raylan accused, calling Tim's bluff.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Doesn't matter either way seeing as how there's plenty more where that came from," Tim boasted, feeling very pleased with himself as he caressed Raylan.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Raylan said playfully as he looked at Tim's red, puffy lips. They were even still damp.

"Think of it this way, at least you'll die happy," Tim offered with a hint of sarcasm. "Although, I can't promise I won't laugh when the coroner comes to collect you and sees the big, dumb grin on your face."

"Just wait until I've rested up some," Raylan warned, wincing as his body began to act up.

"Oh?"

"You'll be so sore you won't be able walk without limpin'," Raylan promised. "And try explaining that to Rachel and Art and everyone else why that is. Is that what you want?"

"I'm actually counting on it," Tim replied without even hesitating, swinging a leg over Raylan's waist to sit in the man's lap.

He bent down and planted a deep kiss on Raylan's lips, catching the other man off guard. He hadn't realized until now that they haven't even kissed before all this happened, but it was a pleasant surprise all things considered. Raylan tried to keep up with Tim as the younger man practically sucked the life force out of him. Almost made him wish they would've started out with that, but Raylan had a feeling there'd be plenty of that in the future.

"Giddy up, cowboy," Tim purred, rocking his butt back against Raylan's groin.

"I'm gonna die in this bed," Raylan groaned, knowing he had created a monster.

And he was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
